Seto no Hetalia
by christodoulopoulos10
Summary: Japan's intelligence finds something mysterious in Saitama. This results in Nagasumi and San becoming, literally, the center of the world's attention and as more nations turn up, the more difficult it is to keep it all a secret. I own nothing.
1. Prologue: Detection

**Disclaimer: I've noticed the absolute lack of any Seto no Hayanome crossovers, and I wanted to do one for Hetalia. Of course that means that I once again own nothing as that honor belongs to Hidekazu Himaryura, Tahiko Kimura, Studios Gonzo, AIC, and Deen, and last of all Funimation entertainment. Please read and review.**

One random day, Japanese intelligence picked up something rather strange...

Japan stood outside of the Emperor's palace in Tokyo, he had received an urgent call from his boss early that morning about something rather strange that had been picked up within his country. "This better be something good." he thought. Pochi-kun had decided to come with him and despite how groggy he was at being woken up so early, he still followed him into the secret confines of the palace where his country's intelligence operated.

"日本歓迎" his boss said when he entered. "We have something of interest for you."

"はい, you stated that when you woke me up this morning."

"Right, now down to business, we have received footage from a security camera from a village off the Seto Inland Sea located on Honshu." As he said this he played the footage of a carnival and a young couple passing by a water tank. The boy was an average sort who wore Western style summer clothing, he had one cowlick which stood up from his black hair.

"Reminds me somewhat of America-san" Japan thought to himself as he continued to watch this ordinary clip. The girl he noticed was wearing a Japanese Yokata and was as pale and as beautiful as the moon, her hair went down to her middle back and was a tan color. "You got me to come here this early just to see this!" Japan said clearly not trying to hide the irritation in his voice. "Maybe we're overpaying this department."

"忍耐 Nihon" his boss reassured, "You still haven't seen the whole clip. All of a sudden, the girl tripped over the water tank and, as his boss slowed the clip, he watched in astonishment as the water hit her legs. The legs then fused together and formed a pink tail. A PINK TAIL!

"マサカ" Japan muttered as he watched this drama unfold before his very eyes. He regained his composure after a few seconds. "This could be a hoax." he said, trying to fight this "illusion"as he saw saw it.

"It isn't" his boss said with sincerity. "We've been investigating this for the last few days and have found that the girl, registered at the local school as San Seto doesn't have any property on the mainland. The boy, Saitama resident Michishio Nagasumi was reportedly spotted by other tourists drowning in the bay and was assumed dead until he turned up later that day with absolutely no explanation. The two have been spending the last few days of Nagasumi's vacation together with absolutely no explanation, and at the end of the summer, San Seto's name turned up on a train ticket back to Saitama, and it was coupled with that of the Michishio family."

"Then this means..."

"Yes, 人魚 exist in the world"

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, Here are the translations:**

**日本歓迎****- Welcome Japan**

**はい****- Yes**

**忍耐****-Patience**

**マサカ****- Masaka- I don't believe it**

**人魚****- Mermaids**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: My Name is Japan

**Disclaimer: I've finally come back to Seto No Hetalia. The only note that I will say beforehand is that this story will be told from either Japan, Nagasumi, or San's perspective in third person. This chapter will also mimic the script from the 5th episode. I will only copy scripts in this chapter though, after that I will only use them for reference. I also state that I own nothing.**

"My Name is Japan"

Nagasumi Michishio was sleeping, an activity which in the last month, had become the only activity which he found any peace. One couldn't blame him for this, not everyone suddenly became a target for the やくざ on account of being saved from drowning. Yet he hadn't been saved by any normal person, he had been saved by Sun Seto, a mermaid. That being the case, either he or Sun had to die, and if it hadn't been for her mother's wit, both of them would be dead. But now that Sun was his wife (or fiancée, it hadn't been that clear), her father had been trying to kill him... a truth that was confirmed when he unconsciously dodged a sword aimed for his head. Rolling up and awaking he yelled at his attacker. "What was that for, Maki?" Maki was the assassin that Mr. Seto had set after him, a small conch mermaid who could use her shell as a gun.

"Damn, how did you dodge that attack" she mumbled in frustration "Your response is getting faster by the day..."

"Maki, did you wake Nagasumi up for me?" Sun called up.

"Yes, Mother." Maki responded in a sweet voice.

"That wasn't waking me up, that was trying to kill me!" Nagasumi protested but to no avail, and he had to dress for school under guard. He didn't care though, he was going to school with Sun, and that was enough to make him happy. Going to her room after he finished dressing, he knocked on her door and asked; "San, are you ready?'

"はい" As he opened the door, Nagasumi praised his new life, and he saw how beautiful Sun looked in her new uniform. "Morning, Nagasumi. How do you like my new uniform?" It took Nagasumi a while to respond. "Nagasumi?"

"Yeah, it's great! I think it's totally great!" A blushing Nagasumi quickly nodded

"San-chan, we've got a postcard from your parents!" Nagasumi's mother called from downstairs.

"Oh, Okay" Sun called down. After taking it, she questioned "A postcard nowadays? What's this about?"

"I'm sure you're dad is feeling lonely without you" Nagasumi explained before thinking "After all, he did have an abnormal affection for... More to the point... he's still alive and well after falling off the bullet train? Wow..." When they left Seto, Nagasumi had pushed Mr. Seto off the bullet train when he climbed. The postcard stated that the transfer paperwork had been done, their wish for her to fit in perfectly, and that they would be watching over her always. "常に！" Nagasumi thought to himself.

"Oto-Chan!" Sun sighed affectionally.

"Why do I feel this indescribable unease...?" Nagasumi thought to himself.

* * *

They began their walk into their new life together, "So, a new school...I wonder what it's like?" Sun wondered.

"I don't know what to say..." Nagasumi returned "Well, it's a normal public school."

"You see," Sun said "as your bride I gotta make sure I don't cause you shame! I gotta make a good self intro."

"Um, San...about that..." Nagasumi said. Sun turned toward him. "Let's not tell anyone at school you're my bride or-"

"Well, if it isn't Nagasumi!" a familiar voice cried. A voice which caused Nagasumi to twitch in dismay.

"That voice..." he said. "It's Saru!"

"Hiya Nagasu...mi..." and then he spotted Sun, the pervert ran across the street despite the traffic and exclaimed "I love her!"

"You sure don't waste time, you perverted chimp!" Nagasumi exclaimed as he beat Saru across the face with his knapsack. As he stood over Chimp with his hair disheveled, Sun asked him;

"Um, Nagasumi, who is that?"

"As you can see, a chimp." Nagasumi said as he held Saru up. "He's my degenerate friend Hideyoshi Sarutobi. But a chimp like this isn't someone you need to remember."

"Don't be so cold Nagasumi" Chimp said with displeasure, then he lost his focus on Nagasumi and turned it on Sun. "So who's this かわいこちゃん"

"Sh-She's a relative of mine named San, you jerk"

"San-Yu, Is she Chinese?"

"No, It's just "San"! San! She's Japanese! Nagasumi decided that this was the safest explanation that he could give. But he took his eyes off him for a second before Saru was jumping at her again.

"I love you San-chan!" reacting quickly, Nagasumi nailed Saru in his skull before he had any time to react.

"That's your reaction after all?" said with exasperation

* * *

They somehow arrived at the school without Saru attempting any more passes at Sun which Nagasumi considered a miracle in itself. As he and Saru sat while waiting in class 2-1, he thought out loud;

"Come to think of it, no one told me which class San'll be in..." Saru's eyes lit up;

"Oh, I hope she's in ours!" Mawari, Nagasumi's childhood friend and self-proclaimed police chief of Isono 8th juniour high school, chimed in.

"Yeah, apparently she is."

"For real!" Chimp cried in delight. Mawari brought her hands down on Nagasumi's desk.

"So, Nagasumi"

"Wh-What?"

"I didn't have a chance to ask you yesterday: What's your relationship with that San girl?"

"Oh she's..."

"Why were you with her yesterday? And why did you come to school together with her this morning?"

"W-Well, that's a long story, or more like, I'd like you to let it go..."

"What, a secret?" Mawari almost yelled before unleashing her famous line "Maybe I should teach you the rules of this society!"

"Er, Mawari?" a quiet voice came from the back of the room. It belonged to a green-heared, glasses-wearing girl.

"Class Rep?"

"Have you heard?" She announced "Apparently our class is going to get a new teacher..."

"A new sensei?" Saru asked

"You mean a new student?" Nagasumi jibed in.

"Our information's not jibing." Mawari stated.

"You must have heard wrong, Class Rep." said Saru

"Y-You think so...?"

"Yeah, I mean, we came to school with that lovely new student today!" It was at that point that the door opened. Jumping right into the doorway, the perverted monkey came through.

"Here she is! Moon, Stars and Sun!" and he landed on something hard. "Ow, this feels hard." A voice that could curdle blood answered back.

"It is hard, my fist is as hard as steel, you ape!" and the voice sent him flying.

"Wh-What? It can't be...!" Nagasumi said in dismay.

"All right, everybody. Startin' today, I'm your new homeroom teacher...Seto Gozaburo!"

"H-Homeroom teacher?" The class exclaimed. Nagasumi cried in disbelief that the man who sought his life would now be teaching the class, he also started to wonder how much Mr. Seto wanted to gurentee Sun's "safety". After coughing, Mr. Seto set his ground rules.

"I run this outfit from now. I'm the boss of this gang. Anybody acting up is going to catch hell. Nice to meet ya all."

"Er...What happened to Mr. Shibasaki...? Class Rep asked.

"Mr. Shibasaki is... on maternity leave." Now if someone told this to a room full of toddlers, even they would have found it tough to swallow, yet Mr. Seto expected the class to believe it, and so they did. "OK, now that I've introduced myself," he suddenly shifted into a lighter tone. "Let me introduce you all to a special friend! Come on in!" Sun Seto stepped in, and the class liked her right away, despite the fact that she looke tired.

"Hello, my name is Sun Seto. I'm from the瀬戸内海" The class then realized (Mawari being the first) that Sun was Mr. Seto's daughter.

"All Right, San Seto's desk will be..." he then proceeded to place it at the front of the room. "How 'bout here?" This caused Nagasumi to wonder if Mr. Seto really had no restraint, despite the fact that he was in a school. Sun seemed to think this too, as she stated

"Excuse me, sir, but that's enough jokin'. I'll go sit in the very back." She got up and went to sit next to Nagasumi, but before Gozaburo could protest, an aide came running in and whispered something in his ear. Gozaburo's eyes went wide at this, and then he proceeded to announce it to the class.

"It seems as if we have another transfer student."

* * *

"Another one?" Nagasumi thought.

"Please come in." Gozaburo said to the doorway. In stepped a young man, at first glance, one could tell right away that he wasn't wearing the school uniform. He instead wore a beige sweater over a white shirt with a green tie, and over it all he had a blue blazer. His black hair went splendidly with his black eyes.

"こんにちは、私の名前は本田菊です。." I am from Tokyo but I also go to a school called Gauken Hetalia"

"Gauken Hetalia?" the room asked.

"Yes, please tell us where this Gauken Hetalia is..." Mr. Seto sneered, he was angry that Kiku had interrupted his beat down of Nagasumi

"It's a school in the Mediterranean Sea where from one student from every country in the world attends. My school has decided to try something new, every year, in order to study the various cultures of the world, Gauken Hetalia picks a random school in a random country. This year your school was picked out of all the others in Japan. Since I am from the host country, I will be studying with you all year, but other students from the Academy will be coming for a few days at a time." That was when the bell rang for the opening ceremony.

"Please take your seat, Kiku-san" Gozaburo said while trying really hard to control his fury. Kiku took a desk in the back next to Nagasumi and Sun.

"You may want to get him." he said, pointing to Saru. Who was lying in a rubble pile behind them.

"Oh, right" Nagasumi said and he took Saru and went. As he carried Saru to the Nurse's office, he thought about what Kiku said. "So people from around the world are going to be coming here this year. This should be interesting." He didn't know how "interesting" his life was going to get after this point.

* * *

Sun found the day interesting, the whole Seto gang had turned up to staff at the school, Nagasumi's friends were nice and she felt like she was starting to fit in already. The only thing that bothered her was Kiku-san, he was constantly glancing at her from a distance, studying her. She had a bad feeling about him, as if he knew something. She was glad to get home, and she noticed Nagasumi wasn't there, but he came back later. Things were going their usual way until unexpectedly, the whole Seto game popped up at the Nagasumi home."Haaa, Oto-san you came out to see me." she said as she hugged Gozaburo, who smiled in delight.

"Well, the Michishios invited us over for dinner." Ren said.

"We didn't do anything like that" Nagasumi's mom said.

"Well then, why did we receive a note stating that you did?" Masa asked

"I don't know" Nagasumi's dad said. A moment of silence followed this before Nagasumi picked up the question.

"Wait, if you received a note from us inviting you to dinner, and we didn't send it, then who did?" to which a stoic voice responded.

"I did" everyone turned around and saw the mystery man. Nagasumi and the Seto gang immediately recognized him. He wasn't wearing his Gauken Hetalia uniform anymore, he wore a traditional naval outfit

"Kiku-San!" Nagasumi" and Sun cried simultaneously. Then Masa asked

"Why did you call us here Honda?" Masa said in his usual calm manner.

"I am here for an exchange of secrets." The temperature around the house dropped drastically when he said that.

"Everyone inside. NOW!" Gozaburo barked. Sun looked at her father and noticed something which chilled her to the bone. Gozaburo wore a look of anger, but he also possessed a look of terror in his eyes. This combination was only present when her life was in danger, or when he was outgunned in a fight. She looked again at Kiku, and the discomfort from earlier in the day returned. She hoped that Kiku didn't know her secret, because if he did, then that would be the end.

* * *

Kiku sat on one side of the room, while the Michishios and the Setos sat on the other. He had been going over this explanation all day, but he was now at a loss on how to proceed.

"So, Kiku, mind telling us why you gathered us all here?" Ren half questioned, half demanded. _Well, here goes._ Kiku thought to himself.

"I'll get straight to the point, I'm a member of the Japanese government, and I've been sent by the 議院 to investigate the Seto family." Nobody answered him, so he was about to continue when Masa spoke up.

"Why would the government send a child like you to investigate us?"

"The answer is quite simple really." Kiku said with confidence, _might as well bring it out_. "This tape" he brought out a simple VCR. "May I play this?" Nagasumi got up and inserted the tape on the family television. What proceeded was the footage that the security camera had picked up in Seto. As they watched, everyone's eyes widened.

"This is all a hoax, isn't it" Nagasumi's dad said. "There's no way you can be from the 議院, and there's no way that this tape can be real." His expression betrayed him, and everyone knew it. Kiku smiled in delight.

"Well, no use trying to hide it, this is taken from the Japanese intelligence contingent. I know all too clearly who here in this room is human and who is not." He was dead serious, and no one could escape the fact that he knew about the 人魚.

"When you came here," Sun said with a little twinge of fear. "You proposed a..."

"ザ!" Maki popped out of nowhere and shot Kiku with a barrage of water bullets, they came with such surprise that there was no way that he could have possibly dodged them. They tore his coat and his face apart and had enough force to knock the couch and himself out of the broken window into the back yard. Sun screamed as this happened.

"My Window!" Nagasumi's dad screamed.

"I will never let you endanger Ms. San, or the rest of this gang even if it kills me." Maki cried with ferocity. Kiku's body lay motionless in the night. Gozaburo comforted Sun as she cried.

"Now, now. I know that was scary for you, but don't worry, he's dead, and now we don't need to worry about anything no more."

"On the contrary, Mr. Seto," the stoic voice said "I'm afraid you do" Even Masa couldn't speak through his shock. Kiku had reanimated himself, and was climbing back through the broken window, the holes in his face were gone and the one on his chest were vanishing. くそ_, I'm going to have to replace my naval jacket now. _

"Is this guy even human!" Nagasumi cried.

"As a matter of fact Nagasumi, I'm not." Kiku said. Everyone's jaw, including Masa's, jaw dropped. "I know your secret, so my government has given me permission to give you mine. My human name is Honda Kiku, ...しかし、私の本当の名前は日本です。"

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Especially the ending. Next time, I will add more three Hetalia characters, cookies to people who can guess which ones. Now on to the translations:**

**はい****-Hai-Yes**

**常に****!-Always!**

**かわいこちゃん****-Cutie**

**瀬戸内海****-Seto Inland Sea.**

**こんにちは、私の名前は本田菊です。****-Hello, my name is Honda Kiku.**

**議院****-Diet, the Japenese congress/parliament**

**人魚****-mermaids**

**ザ****!-Die!**

**くそ****-Damn**

**...****しかし、私の本当の名前は日本です。****-but my official name is Japan**

**Please review and comment. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Suujuku in the Crosshairs

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait guys, but I wanted to work on the Great Chase. I'm back now though, with much thanks to the reviewer who will get the goofiness that they wanted to see. As always I own nothing.**

Suujuku in the Crosshairs

Nagasumi Michishio and Sun Seto walked to school in dismay. The two of them barely noticed when Saru tried to glomp Sun, and still continued with their gloom. "Man, what's wrong with you guys today?" he asked "If i didn't know any better, I would say you were thinking your lives were over or something."

_'It might as well be'_ the secret couple thought simultaneously as they remembered the workings of last night...

* * *

"You're a country!" The Setos and Michishios said in unison, dumbfounded by their new knowledge.

"Yes, but it's a secret, so you can't tell anyone." Kiku said

"So this World Academy bullshit is only an excuse for you and your friends to study us?!" Mr. Seto barked like a mad dog.

"ナイ, If we wanted to do that, we simply would have arrested you. The purpose of this is to establish diplomatic contact with any nation that your species constitute and then to reveal your existence at a time when your race deems it appropriate."

The rest of the room complemented this. That's when Ren Seto spoke up.

"Kiku-san, Errr... Nihon-"

"Please refer to my human name when you address me. It is of absolute importance that my identity be kept secret."

Ren stopped and then continued. "You see, the thing is we kind of aren't... "

"We're _Yakuza,_ sea louse." Maki said through gritted teeth. "We hate the government and we don't go around catering to their wishes unless it suits us, you got that?! So you can just go and leave us alone." Japan smiled.

"Don't try and fool me. Eventually you will have to answer your government's wishes, and until then, my fellow nations and I will watch you like the criminals we're used to dealing with." Another silence followed.

"So, now that we're all clear, may I ask what caused you to come here." Japan asked.

"It's a long story" Masa said.

"Let us begin then." the nation answered. So they told him everything. How Nagasumi had been saved from drowning by Sun and how their law stated that one of them had to die.

"何か?!" Japan exclaimed. "You two married each other!"

"Hai" Nagasumi and Sun admitted guiltily.

"Well, this is more serious than I expected. But it could also be an asset to my mission in establishing relations between Mermans and Humans." Japan straightened his jacket. "I'll go now, and I will continue to go to school with Sun and Nagasumi as Honda Kiku, but I express hope in our future success." With that Japan left the Michishio house with his bombshell tapes and courteous greetings. He left the house which had been calm when he entered in turmoil.

* * *

_'Why does my life have to be so screwed up?' _Nagasumi thought to himself in dismay as he and Sun took their seats. After Mr. Seto finished the attendance, they waited a little bit before he said;

"Well, it looks like that maggot Kiku didn't show up. Time to mark him absen-"

"Kome, 瀬戸先生." The stoic voice said from outside the hall. The counters of Gozaburo's face tensed and his anger showed.

"Why were you late today, Kiku-san?!" He said through clenched teeth.

"I took the bus to pick up my friends from the airport, may they introduce themselves?"

"Come in quickly before I-" and then Mr. Seto caught himself, before saying, "進む."

Honda Kiku stepped in with two other boys. One of them was tall, blond, and had a serious face. he was wearing a beige sweater as opposed to Kiku's blue blazer. His blue stern eyes studied them, as if they were a regiment of troops under his command. The second boy who entered was exactly the opposite. He wore a blazer like Kiku, but it was wide open, unlike Kiku's closed and organized one. His brown eyes barely showed under his reddish hair, which was crowned by a single, exaggerated curl extending from the side of his head.

_'Guess these guys are countries...' _Nagasumi thought_ 'but who are they!'_

Curly hair spoke first in a loud, slightly annoying voice while waving his hand rapidly at them.

"Ciao!" He said cheerfully. "Il mio nome è Feliciano Vargas e vengo da Milano Italia!" A long silence followed as none of them understood Italian. The stern, blond one went next, speaking in a commanding voice.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Ludwig Beilschmidt und ich lebe in Berlin, Deutschland." Once more a silence followed. Finally, Class Rep raised her hand;

"Yes?" Mr. Seto asked gruffly

"Kiku-San?" She asked "Can they speak any Japanese?"

"うん、我々は最初の四半期の最後に滞在している !" Feliciano said cheerfully. Everyone fell down in their seats with the general cry of

"If you knew how to say it, then why didn't you say it in the first place?!"

* * *

**1st hour**

**Kanji**

Sun learned quickly who the new guys were. _'They must be Germany and Italy' _she thought. Although the calm and carefree nature of the Italian comforted her, she still felt pressured by Kiku and the German, who she thought looked scary. Her Dad then distracted her from such thoughts with the opening of class:

"Alright, now that that is out of the way, we will test everyone's ability with a kanji test."

Looking around the room, Sun saw everybody take this without notice, but she did notice that Nagasumi looked determined. She saw the countries also look indifferent, although one could argue that Feliciano looked happy that he was taking a test. Then, Sun noticed an evil smile creep across her father's face. _'This can't be good'_ she thought.

"How about we see how good these exchange students here are?" he said. "You curly hair!" he shouted at Feliciano, whose smile fell flat as he came to the front of the room. "Come up here and write my name, Gozaburo Seto, in perfect kanji, if you pass, then you don't have to take the test..."

"Grazie Signore!" the Italian shouted with glee

"...but if you don't then you fail the test automatically." Gozaburo stated. _'I got this sea louse under my grip now' _he thought.

At her desk, Sun smiled at her father _'Show them oto-san, there's no way that some 外人 could possibly know how to write in good kanji. Take that, you snooping countries.' _Yet when she looked at Kiku, he was only smiling a little bit. Then she noticed Feliciano, who had scrunched up his head in thought at first, but was now writing without pause. When he finished, this was what was on the board:

瀬戸 豪三郎

"Is that right, Signore?" he happily asked. Everyone in the room was left speechless.

* * *

**2nd hour**

**Mathematics**

Everyone left the classroom, Nagasumi with a heavy head and Sun a confused one. The three countries were getting a lot of attention from the girls.

"Bella, Bella, Ciao!" Feliciano said in parody of one of his films while girls kyaaad all over them.

"How did you guys learn to write and speak Japanese so fluently" they asked. Ludwig responded with a somewhat stern, somewhat gruff, voice.

"We were required to take a rigorous three-week class in both Japanese and kanji before we came here."

"Yes." Kiku added, "The other students at our school are taking that class now as we speak." They then went to math class where Masa began to quiz them on problems concerning _yakuza_. While the rest of the class looked at Masa with disbelief and confusion (and in Nagasumi's case, disturbing affection). When the rooms came to pass back the test, Masa announced the results;

"Well, it seems as if our top scores belong to Ludwig and Mawari, Well done both of you!" After class, Mawari went up to Ludwig with an interrogative look on her face.

"So, how did you know so much about _yakuza _math?"

"My father was a Polizist in Berlin" Ludwig said as he was cleaning up. "I go to work with him on a few assignments, I wish to take his place in the future and through him I've inherited German discipline and knowledge of the criminal underworld."

_'Not another one...' _Sun thought with dismay.

"_Suge!" _Mawari said as her face softened. "My father is in law enforcement too."

"Is that right?" the German said as the group walked to the next class together.

* * *

**Third Hour**

**Home Economics**

The Group got to Home Ec and the teacher told them to begin working on making Octopus Dumplings, which she would accept at the end of the hour. Taking a look at the octopus suspiciously, Nagasumi shuddered "Don't tell me this is..." he muttered to himself while Saru gulped octopus fritters down one after the other next to himself.

At the end of the class, the teacher had them present their cooking, and while the class had all successfully done their work, the World Academy students were missing. "Well, I guess I'll have to mark their project as missi-" The teacher said before the door swung open to a Chestnut haired Italian carrying a tray in his arms, a "Ciao!" on his lips and a touppe on his head. '_What have those three done this time?' _Nagasumi thought. Ludwig and Kiku followed in shortly afterward and went next to Feliciano.

"As you can see here," Kiku said "We created a combined project based off of the cooking from all of our countries"

The class gathered around to look at it, and boy did it look good. It was laid out _bento _style, with pasta on the bottom, German sausages flanked the octopus fritters on the rims, and Japanese rice balls in the shape of the thee Axis students were on top.

"I love it!" The teacher said after trying it and Ludwig allowed everyone to try it. People were still talking about it when they were heading to their next class.

_'I gotta admit, they're good cooks' _Nagasumi thought to himself.

* * *

**Fourth Hour**

**Physical Education**

Despite all that happened, Nagasumi was depressed when he arrived in P.E. "I couldn't show any of my fortes at all..." He muttered to himself as he unbuttoned his jacket. That's when he noticed Saru waving to him outside, "You'll be scolded if you go out on the balcony." He said to him.

"That's alright, just come out here." Saru beckoned as Nagasumi reluctantly followed him outside.

"I figured out how to peep through this curtain to spy on the girls." Saru said gleefully

"Don't Peep!"

"Come on Nagasumi, don't you want to be a man?"

"This isn't how a man should behave!" Nagasumi chided although he secretly wanted to peep too.

"Come on this is logic." Saru argued

"What country's logic is that!" Nagasumi argued back.

"Non il mio." a high voice said followed by a "Veh..." The two would be peepers looked back at their Italian quarry.

"What are you doing back here!?" Saru's confidence evaporating.

"I came to see what fun you too were planning back here." Feliciano said.

"Nothing" Nagasumi said nervously.

"Well," Saru said after regaining his composure, "We were trying to enter paradise at the end of this curtain."

"Ahh, that sort of thing." Feliciano sighed "In Italia, we have boys going to the beaches instead..."

"Why?"the two asked simultaneously.

"Because people feel free to undress if it's hot. Veh Veh... So many bellas in the summertime." The Italian reminisced. Saru grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You gotta take me back with you to Italy." He almost yelled.

"That's Saru-ojisan for you." Nagsumi said.

"Well, at least I don't prefer dolls over real girls." Saru retorted

"Dolls?" Feliciano asked.

"Could you stop bringing that up!" Nagasumi said. A voice then followed them up the stairs.

"Hey! What are you three doing up there" Nagasumi froze

"What are you doing up on the balcony?" Fujishiro continued.

"Saru flee!" Nagasumi said

"Ha lasciato." Feliciano said as Nagasumi looked at the empty spot. "Is this your friend?" The Italian cheerfully asked.

"NO!" Nagasumi yelled while cursing the monkey that had left them.

"Isn't that Nagasumi-kun" Fujishiro said. Nagasumi trembled as the Shark-merman jumped up on the balcony.

"So it is on of your friends!" Feliciano exclaimed in delight.

"Ussei" Nagasumi scolded the Italian, while taking into account the fact that his Phys Ed teacher had just jumped up two stories in one go.

"Well, since you have a witness with you I guess I have time to eat you both." Fujishiro said with glee.

_'He's even more dangerous then Father-in-law' _Nagasumi thought as Feliciano stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry Nagasumi," The Italian said, "In times like this, I show people the true spirit of Italy." _'That's right,' _Nagasumi thought '_That guy is Italy, so why should I be afraid? Go take him! Wait, is that what I think it is?'_

The Italian had pulled out a white flag and had started to wave it around. "I show you the true spirit of Italia" He happily said as he waved his white flag.

_'Is this guy for real?' _The other two thought.

Regaining his composure, Fujishiro said. "The time it will take to eat you two would take me less then 15 seconds!" He said as he transformed.

"Squalo?!" Feliciano asked as he and Nagasumi dodged Fujishiro's bites.

When they were backed against the wall, Nagasumi despaired.

"Crap, What are we going to do now!" He exclaimed, "Do you have anything real that we can use?" But Italy was beside himself waving the flag over and over calling for someone to save him. When Fujishiro was upon them, Nagasumi saw Italy give him a little wink, and the next thing he knew, he was pushed into the Girl's changing room moments before he saw Fujishiro bite the Italian.

_'He's giving me a chance to run.' _He realized as he picked himself up and ran out of the changing room. But as the girl's screams followed him, he realized the full extent of his doom, and that's when he was pulled into a room from behind and vanished from his pursuer's line of sight.

* * *

Nagaumi was in a dark room with a single light that stemmed from a lamp held by a blond, German boy. "I saw the thing that you and Feliciano were doing outside." Ludwig rapped on the table. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He said as he rapped his hand on the table.

"It wasn't my f-fault." Nagaumi stammered. "Saru led me outside and then Fujishiro tried to eat me!"

"Ja, but you chose to follow Saru outside, and Feliciano is probably trying to keep Fujishiro off you right now."

"You guys have no idea how hard my life is, OK, you countries are probably only here to look at San and her family as science experiments." Nagasumi said as he rose out of the desk. "Well I won't let that happen, and you guys can try as much as you want but I won't let you take advantage of her."

"Even if her family is trying to kill you?" Germany asked, "I admire your resolve, boy." He beamed.

"Sorry," Nagasumi said suddenly "I forgot you guys had secrets too." The German nodded.

"We'll try and keep each others secrets, and in exchange, how about we alleviate some of your troubles in the future with your new family." Germany said as he held out his hand. Nagasumi smiled and took it. "Unfortunately though, I can't prevent you from suffering the consequences of your current actions." Ludwig said as the doors opened and the angry girls carried a shocked Nagasumi away.

* * *

When the day finished, Kiku and Ludwig gathered on a street by the bridge where Nagasumi and Sun were reconciling and walking away towards their home.

"ありがと" Kiku said "For all of your help today."

"It did seem to be an interesting day, although I am wondering when we are going to establish an embassy." Ludwig said.

"In good time, my friend."

"Yes, in good time." Ludwig paused. "So who's coming here next?"

"I think that Francis and Antonio said they would try and make it here soon, although that is a couple of weeks way."

"I am surprised that you haven't told any of your neighbors about this yet." Ludwig said as Kiku looked abash.

"I don't want them to come here and make a mess of things."

"It's your call, but as one of the G8, Yao has to come here sometime." Ludwig said.

"Guess you're right..." Kiku sighed. Then something occurred to him.

"Have you seen Feliciano at all today?"

"Nein, but when I find him, there will be trouble" Ludwig said through slightly gritted teeth.

* * *

Back at the school, a white flag was sticking through one of the trees in the yard, waving back and forth.

"Aiutatemi! Aiutatemi!" Italy cried as it waited through the evening for someone to find him.

To be continued...maybe...

* * *

**AN: School is a real distraction, and so are finals. I'll give you guys some more works during the summer though. On to the translations:**

**ナイ (Japanese)= No**

**何か (J)- What?**

** 瀬戸先生 (J)- Seto Sensei**

**進む (J)- Proceed.**

**Ciao (Italian) -Hello!**

**Il mio nome è Feliciano Vargas e vengo da Milano Italia! (I) - My name is Feliciano Vargas and I come from Milan, Italy**

**Guten Tag, ich bin Ludwig Beilschmidt und ich lebe in Berlin, Deutschland. (German) - Good Afternoon, My name is Ludwig ****Beilschmidt and I live in Berlin, Germany**

******うん、我々は最初の四半期の最後に滞在している ! (J) - Yeah, and we're staying until the end of the first quarter**

******Grazie Signore (I)- Thank you Sir!**

******_外人 _(J)- Outsider**

******瀬戸 豪三郎 (J)- Gozaburo Seto**

******Polizist (G)- Policeman**

******Non il mio (I)- Not in mine.**

******Squalo?! (I)-Shark?!**

******Ja (G)-Yes**

******ありがと (J)- Thank you**

******Nein (G)-No**

******Aiutatemi! (I)-Help Me!**

******Please review and comment and I hope to see you next time.**


End file.
